


Rewards

by skyelse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: Chokecherry背景想照顾新成员的悠被当成了奖励孕期play，全员渣，欺负悠悠
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Osaki Shotaro, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Rewards

2020 要加入新人。

中本悠太得知这个消息时坐在练习室地板上啃冰淇淋，谁跟他说过不要吃冰的，不要吃太甜的，对孩子不好。

他草草几口吃完手里的蛋筒，告诉李泰容他出去透透气。李泰容面露担忧看了他一眼，没说什么。

上次那件事后，好像获得了某种默许， alpha 们对他的骚扰变本加厉。他的身体仿佛感知到即将到来的危险，心跳得厉害，他不得不一边深呼吸，一边用手按住略微隆起的腹部。

……beta 、 omega 都行，千万不要是 alpha 。

然而他的愿望没有实现，他的愿望曾经实现过吗？

经纪人向他们介绍新成员，特别提到国籍的问题，言下之意让中本悠太多照顾新人。他感受到对方投过来的炙热视线，勉强抬起脸笑了一下。

标记过的 omega ，有所属权的婊子。他不知道经纪人怎么跟新人介绍自己，他希望 Shotaro 最好能很快被接纳进 alpha 的圈子，不需要他再多做什么，那就省事了。

可 Shotaro 非常腼腆，几次上节目也不敢说话，身为哥哥的 alpha 们没察觉新人的无所适从，经纪人又来找他，让他有机会和 Shotaro 聊聊。

中本悠太叹了口气。不是他妄自菲薄，他知道在难捱的新人时期能拥有共同语言的同伴能带来多大的鼓励，如果 Shotaro 是 omega 或者 beta 他早就毫不犹豫地去了，可是 ……

他想跟李泰容一起去，但这似乎又失去了同胞之间交流的意义，他也不能让大忙人在门外白等。他能拖就拖，直到经纪人把他押去 alpha 房间。

该来的总是要来。小他五岁的 alpha 看起来还是个孩子，除了周身散发的信息素提醒着他，眼前是一个完全成熟的 alpha 。

房间里 alpha 信息素的浓度太高，他想把房门开着，经纪人却很莫名地问为什么，是不是以为所有 alpha 都想干他。

中本悠太被搞得很难堪，他以为这是合情合理的担忧，没想到会被这么嘲讽，只好作罢。

Shotaro 把房间里唯一的椅子让给他，自己坐在床上。年轻的 alpha 看起来很纯良，信息素也是温柔的奶味。第一次聊天， alpha 没有透露太多个人信息，但整个人的状态放松了许多。中本悠太觉得自己完成了任务，于是跟 Shotaro 说下次有困难还可以来找他，同在异国他乡理当互帮互助。他是出于真心，可 alpha 眨了眨眼睛， “ 听说那方面的困难也可以来找哥吗？ ”

—— 不不不不不。

“ 热潮期之类的。 ”

—— 为什么又变成这样？

中本悠太其实对这个能用母语交流的 alpha 是有好感的，就像任何人都会对同胞抱有天然的亲切。他之前可能猜错了，他以为 Shotaro 还是新人，还没受到队里其他 alpha 的熏染，还是说所有 alpha 本质都一样？

见他不回答， Shotaro 有些不安， “ 我只是听几位哥哥 …… 如果说了不该说的话 …… ”

中本悠太摇摇头，他不知该怎么回答，他没法回答这个问题。也许现在守在门外的经纪人可以解答 alpha 的疑惑，可以立下规矩，关于他到底该不该接待这位新人。

他回到自己房间，坐在床边的地板上，试图把自己缩成一个球。他心里堵得难受又不敢哭，其他人随时可能进来。

今天去之前，他是幻想给 Shotaro 留下一个好印象的，即使不是什么会被崇拜的高大形象，至少也是个能在异国他乡说说心里话的贴心哥哥。可现在看起来 alpha 最关心的似乎还是能不能名正言顺地操他，作为 omega 真的只配得到这种待遇吗？

文泰一经过储物间的时候听到有人说话，大白天的让他很意外。他走过去，声音变得清晰起来，似乎有人在抽鼻子。他一下子反应过来，想刹车还是晚了一步，中本悠太眼尖地看到了他。

“ 哥！ ”

这会儿他想走也走不了了，只好站在房门口，并不想直视几米开外的场面。

“ 是泰一哥呀 …… ”

不是什么意料外的人物，郑在玹有点尴尬地松开手跟他打了个招呼，手忙脚乱地系好腰带。他们队里唯一的 omega 跪在他脚边，头发被抓得乱七八糟，眼睛通红，一看就是刚刚哭过。

文泰一也很尴尬，他没打算打搅郑在玹的好事，也没打算英雄救美，虽然中本悠太看起来真的很可怜。

“ 明天吧 …… 明天再 …… ”

他听到 omega 小声说， alpha 耸了耸肩， “ 明天只有我一个吗？ ”

“可是今天已经 …… ”

还不到晚饭时间，在中本悠太看来今天已经太过于漫长。他早晨三点钟就被拖起来化妆，下午回来还要继续被 alpha 们骚扰。他知道那种事是不可以的， alpha 们应当也知道，但还是不由分说地想把肉棒肏进来。他实在没有办法，只好约定说一天一位，先到先得。

“哥就让我插一下吧，我在外面拍戏都好几天没见哥了。”

郑在玹居然不避讳文泰一在场，中本悠太本来想着看在队里大哥的面子上他会收敛一点。 alpha 的信息素是类似白麝香的味道，刚才被硬按着口交熏得他脑仁疼。

他看向几步外的文泰一，走投无路准备再搏最后一次，这时文泰一开口了，“算了吧在玹。”

“嘁，”郑在玹扁了扁嘴，“泰一哥就偏心 Johnny 哥。”

这又关 Johnny 什么事？

文泰一一愣，从中本悠太窘迫的神情中读到了答案。

…… 哦。

“你们悠着点。” alpha 离开时文泰一压低声音说，“当心别搞坏了。”

郑在玹没回应。

这不是他第一次出手了。大概 因为和 alpha 朝夕相处太令人心力憔悴，李泰容不在的时候中本悠太有时就跑来他这里躲着。他是大哥又是 beta ，其他人不好意思当着他面做得太过。

文泰一在 beta 里算是对信息素敏感的，虽然不太乐意插手队里的杂事，但他知道队里几个 alpha 都不是善茬——这种团队结构里不会允许有人独享任何东西 —— 也不止一次撞见他们在摄像机拍不到的地方对 omega 动手动脚。

他很同情中本悠太。当然强奸和性骚扰是不对的，但 omega 进入团体组合必然会面临这样的结果，况且他们的选拔标准不也比其他人低吗？就连外国人的身份也是两方面的，也许中本悠太在地位上处于弱势，不敢轻易反驳队友，但他当年刷掉别人顺利出道不也沾了国籍的光吗？这样一想好像也没什么特别了。

晚餐时间他晃出门找吃的，中本悠太已经做好了晚饭等他。简单的三明治，文泰一看出 omega 在讨好他，也许是感谢下午的事，或者还想获得更多庇护。

他一边吃三明治一边等对方开口，可中本悠太好像有点心不在焉，眼睛看着面前的盘子发呆，嘴里也只是机械地咀嚼着食物。

“ 悠太，还好吗？ ”

omega 仿佛刚回过神来，冲他露出个有些紧张的笑， “ 哥最近可以收留我吗？ ”

这么说着的 omega 有种脆弱而谨慎的美感，用不确定的语气小心翼翼地提出要求，生怕被瞧不起或者被拒绝。

“ 谁？ ” 他可能有点八卦队友的性生活，没怎么多想就问出了口。

omega 的脸一下子红起来， “ 哥、哥说什么呢 …… ”

“ Johnny 还是在玹？ ” 中本悠太留宿的理由无非是想避开 alpha ，最近李泰容不在宿舍，更别说家里还多了两个人，孤立无援的 omega 想找个靠山也情有可原，“还是廷祐？”

中本悠太吸了口气，文泰一不可能不知道他在想什么，是在试探吗？ “ 他们 …… ” 他想了想几个 alpha 里谁和文泰一的关系不那么亲近，但好像想不出结果。

文泰一晚上回到房间的时候，中本悠太已经洗好了澡，坐在自己的地铺上吹头发。电吹风的声音掩盖了他的脚步声， omega 从指缝里看到有人进来吓了一跳，发现是他又放松下来。

“ 哥现在去洗吗？ ”

“ 悠太。 ”

“ 内。 ” omega 关了电吹风，塌着肩膀的样子看起来有点萎靡，连最近挑染成张扬的绿色的头发都软趴趴的。

文泰一想自己其实没必要瞻前顾后，即使 alpha 也会给他面子，不过他不想损害一直以来维持的亲善形象。他坐在床沿上看矮他一头的 omega ， “哥也很好奇呢，也 让哥看看吧？ ”

omega 微微张大了嘴，好像不懂他的意思。他于是挑明了讲，“小悠和大家不一样的地方，Johnny向我隆重推荐的。”

中本悠太露出被吓到的表情，白着嘴唇抖了半天才说，“我以为 …… 以为 …… ”

的确很可怜。文泰一心里说。被吓怕了，可能以为又要被侵犯了吧。

“哥就看看，不做什么。”他安慰道，“只是单纯好奇而已，本来 Johnny 说下次给我看的。”

向队友提出要看他的隐私部位是正常的吗？当然不是，只是这种畸形的氛围下，一开始就深陷泥沼的 omega 可能根本不知道什么才是正常。

中本悠太手指搅来搅去，回头看看关好的房门，又抓着自己的裤腰犹豫了半天，最后还是选择了相信他，一狠心把裤子拽了下去。 omega 抱着自己膝弯把腿打开的样子像给小孩子把尿，有种单纯的色情感。拜 beta 天生淡泊的性欲所赐，文泰一冷静地看着这一幕。

刚洗过的小穴是干净的深粉色，在尚未勃起的阴茎下方，两瓣胖嘟嘟的肉唇中间夹着引人遐想的窄缝。外表看起来和普通女性的下体没什么区别，也许只是这样的器官出现在同性队友身上更刺激一些。

中本悠太羞到快哭出来，浑身发抖，紧闭着眼睛不敢看他。文泰一伸手剥开那朵潮湿的秘花，里面皱缩着的花瓣堪堪掩着多出来的洞口，在他的注视下一翕一合。这一看就不是小女孩的穴了，他想象了一下这里被 alpha 们的阴茎轮流肏开的样子，刺激。

“哥 …… 哥 …… 不要了 …… ”

omega 发出啜泣的声音，用手挡住自己的秘密。好吧 …… 也许早就不算秘密了，但说好只是看看的。

“会痛吗？”他把手收回来，“小悠很辛苦吧？”

气氛很奇怪，他自己也不清楚自己是站在什么立场上说这话。

中本悠太眨着泪汪汪的眼睛，“哥能不能帮忙跟 Johnny 他们说一下，经纪人哥也不愿意管 …… 甚至还跟 Shotaro 说 …… ”

“ Shotaro 吗？”他对出现了新成员的名字感到意外。

“虽然 Shotaro 也是 alpha…… ” omega 说，“可这是不对的呀 …… ”

的确不对。文泰一想。不对的是到现在居然还能这么天真，还没有摆正自己的位置。面对生活就像面对强奸，既然反抗不了就该享受， alpha 这个阶级可比他以为的有更大话语权。至于 Shotaro ，如果他想要的话，相信剩下几位并不介意增加一位共犯，也许还很乐意听日语叫床。

他这么想但不会这么说，面上还是诚心宽慰了一番。 第二天他在酒廊碰到徐英浩，忍不住揶揄， “ 你们最近对悠太做什么了？ ”

徐英浩刚开始有点莫名，但很快反应过来， “ 又跑去哥那里了？ ” 高大的 alpha 抽出一支红酒， “ 我只能说我没做什么，在玹他们就不知道了。不过哥要是想把他赶走，我很乐意帮忙。 ”

“ 我可不想做恶人。 ”

“ hmmm ， 狡猾。 ”

文泰一没反驳， “ 你们也注意一点，他怀孕了你们知道吗？ ”

“ 哇！ ” 徐英浩露出夸张的惊讶表情， “ 孩子是泰容的，哥知道吗？ ”

“ …… ”

“ 泰容回来的时候一晚上操三次，他不在的时候我们可以三个人操，利用效率高多了。 ” alpha 说， “ 就是悠太说对孩子不好，让我们一个一个来。 ”

“ 悠太说的？ ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 一晚上三次。 ”他硬梆梆地说。

徐英浩笑了， “ 哥不懂， omega 在 alpha 面前不会撒谎的，信息素逼着怎么样都会老老实实。 ”

“ 是吗 …… ”

“所以哥体会到身为 beta 的好处了吗？”

“抱歉没有。”

alpha 捏捏他的手指，“我就喜欢哥这种别扭的样子。”

文泰一没理他，再看到中本悠太的时候满脑子都是那粉色的秘密花园，以及徐英浩漫不经心地说一晚上三次的场面。

中本悠太是很安静的室友，你不问他，他也不答，晃着一头绿毛真的就像一只盆栽。

郑在玹从剧组回来给文泰一带了两张豪华烤肉招待券，一泊二食那种，让他和徐英浩一起去。

“你们要干什么？”

见他狐疑地挑眉， alpha 赶紧解释，“哥不是最喜欢五花肉了嘛，正好哥也很久没休假了。”

很久没休假的不止他一个人，不能怪文泰一怀疑 alpha 动机不纯。

“要住一晚？”

“反正都包含在里面，就不要浪费了。”

“带上 Johnny—— 你不想去？”

“哈哈哈， Johnny 哥比较喜欢泰一哥嘛 …… ”

还真是漏洞百出，不过算了。全队唯一的 omega 天天黏在他身边，猎食者们的耐心可能要到极限了。文泰一知道这趟免费旅行的全部意义在于把他支开，顺便减少一个竞争对手。他自己没有，不代表他理解不了 alpha 躁动的欲望。

“这该不会是你们集资买的吧？”

“不不不，”郑在玹对天发誓，“是剧组前辈送我的！”

行吧，随便了。


End file.
